


pear cider and pikachu

by autistic_nightfury



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Chatting & Messaging, Drunk Driving, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Strangers to Lovers, irresponsible idiots in love, just a little in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autistic_nightfury/pseuds/autistic_nightfury
Summary: “Oh, do you want some company while you wait?” Jeongin asked, smile morphing into a shy one. Felix bit his lip, weighing the pros and cons of hanging out with a guy he had just met. On the con side, he didn’t know anything about Jeongin; he could be a serial killer for all he knows. But on the pro side, the other man seemed kind; would a serial killer get up at two am to give a complete stranger some of his homemade pear cider?“Yeah.”





	pear cider and pikachu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kimmikiah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmikiah/gifts).



> did i come up with this bc i was drinking non alcoholic pear cider and living my life??? yes
> 
> hey miki, here it is!!! 🦇 one alcoholic jeonglix with some fluff
> 
> italics is english

shit i still dont know what to make?

dont u have any good alcoholic drink recipes????

oh fuck im sorry, worng number

 

unknown:

 Hey it’s okay

 

yeah sorry, i was gonna send that to my friend

just curious, do you have any good alcoholic drink recipes??

cuz i rlly need one

 

unknown:

 Well judging by your number you live in Seoul too right?

 I can give you six bottles of strong pear cider if you want some

 

holy shit, are you serious??

cuz i rlly do need some, or my friend will kill me

i can pay i promise

 

unknown:

 Oh it’s okay I need to get rid of them anyway

 Could you meet me in Dobong-Gu? At the station

 I’ll wear a pikachu hat and my hair is bright cherry red

 

WAIT, like rn???

 

unknown:

 Yeah? It seemed urgent?

 

it is! I NEED  IT BY NOON TOMORROW

you’re a lifesaver

 

unknown:

 You’re helping me! My roommates are mad since I have somuch cider and it’s taking up too much room in the pantry!

 

shit, i’ll be there in like 30??

im gonn be wearing light up sneakers and my hair s blonde

like straw blond

 

unknown:

 Cool

 My name is Jeongin

 

and im Felix!!

 

Felix texted Jisung, telling him that he was on his way out and would probably come home late, getting a paragraph in response that showed that his roommate was very drunk, and very gay. He sent him a text, telling him to not suck Chan’s dick - again - and to stay safe.

The train ride was very quiet, since it was literally two in the morning and few people were up at this hour. He yawned, fighting the urge to check the time on his watch for the fifth time.

Had he just gotten up at two am, to take the train to a completely unknown part of town, to meet up with a complete stranger who had promised him six bottles of pear cider? Yes. Was he scared? Just a little.

The train slowed to a stop, and he made his way out, immediately looking around for the red hair and Pikachu hat. He briefly remembered his promise with the light up sneakers, and knelt down to turn them on.

“Felix?” A soft lisp came from ahead of him, and when he looked up he saw what might have been the most breathtaking man he had ever met. His hair was cherry red, falling softly across his forehead and framing the most unique eyes he had ever seen, sharp and piercing. His cheekbones were sharp and his cheeks dimpled.

“Jeongin?” And at Felix’s words he grinned, and Felix couldn’t help but smile too, because Jeongin was adorable, with the way his eyes scrunched up.

“That’s an amazing sweater.” Was the first thing Jeongin actually said, and Felix tugged at said sweater as he stood up; it was giant and pastel pink, with a picture of an orange kitten wearing a crown on the front. Chan had given it to him for his last birthday, automatically making it the best thing in his closet.

“I know right? That’s an awesome Pikachu hat.” He shot back, and Jeongin smiled, pulling at one of the strings. His other arm was occupied with a fabric tote bag, and he could see bottles sticking out at the top.

They had walked closer to each other while talking, and when he was standing closer, Felix could see the glitter around Jeongin’s eyes.

“I hope you don’t mind me asking, but why do you need alcohol so urgently?” Jeongin asked with a small smile, setting his bag down carefully to stretch out his arm. Felix laughed, runnning a hand through his hair.

“My rommate is throwing a party tomorrow and I promised to stand for the booze, but then I forgot about it until now. I was actually trying to text a friend of mine who usually stands for the alcohol, but yeah.” Jeongin laughed

“Do you have a bag with you? So you can take the bottles I mean.” Felix swore under his breath as he realized he hadn’t brought anything to carry the cider home with.

“Ah, shit, I don’t. That completely slipped my mind.” He scratched behind his ear, his mouth setting in a thougthful pout.

“Oh, you can borrow mine, we could meet up after the party so you can return it.” Jeongin reassured, picking up the tote and holding it out for him to grab. Felix took it, hesitantly, but Jeongin’s smile was soothing his anxiety. He peered into the bag, surprised to see that it wasn’t store bought cider, but obviously homebrewed, bottled in pretty glass bottles.

“I’ll have to return the bottles then too!” He pushed the bag further up his left arm, to his elbow, outstretching his right hand to Jeongin, who gripped it with a dazzling smile and shook firmly.

“You could text me before you leave the party and we can meet up somewhere near?” Felix nodded, pulling out his phone to check when the next train was going to arrive, realizing he had forty minutes to kill.

“Yeah, I‘m just gonna wait for my train then now.”

“Oh, do you want some company while you wait?” Jeongin asked, smile morphing into a shy one. Felix bit his lip, weighing the pros and cons of hanging out with a guy he had just met. On the con side, he didn’t know anything about Jeongin; he could be a serial killer for all he knows. But on the pro side, the other man seemed kind; would a serial killer get up at two am to give a complete stranger some of his homemade pear cider?

“Yeah.”

 

Jeongin was delightful; he made Felix laugh and blush, right after each other, and he told many stories of his mishaps making alcohol. He had retold the story of how he had completely covered the kitchen in mead after one failed attempt as they walked to a nearby convenience store; Felix had insisted that he pay for their bag of fruit and sweets. Jeongin had pouted, but then given in when Felix insisted he ‘let hyung pay’. (They had both been surprised to learn that Jeongin was in fact younger, and Felix had pouted when the other had pinched his cheek and cooed over ‘this cute hyung’).

His mom had taught him, when he was younger, and he had continued the tradition when he moved from Busan to Seoul for work. His favorite hade always been pear cider, and he made a batch every year in preparation for his and his rommates’ birthdays.

“But I messed up this year, and made way too much, so that’s why I still have like, ten bottles. You’re doing me a favor with this, honestly.” Jeongin explained, taking another bite of his banana. Felix nodded, opening up another packet of sour gummies.

“Dude, don’t even sweat it, you’re saving my life with these.” He pulled out his wallet, flipping through the bills, but Jeongin shook his head and pushed down his hand.

“You don’t have to pay me! You already bought me snacks hyung, you seriously don’t have to pay for these. Just return the bag and the bottles afterwards.” Jeongin reassured, and Felix grumbled, but put away his wallet.

“I still feel like I have to repay you in some way. Changbin would kill me if I had forgotten the booze, again.” Jeongin laughed, patting him on the shoulder.

“You could hang out with me after that party.” Felix looked at him in surprise, mouth falling open, and Jeongin laughed at his expression. “I’m not kidding! You’re nice, and pretty-” The red haired man slapped a hand over his mouth, averting his gaze as he realised what he had let slip out. Felix laughed, hand coming up to cover his own mouth, his eyes scrunched up.

“Well, you’re pretty too, for the record. Your eyes are gorgeous.” Felix admitted, a slight blush across his freckled cheeks. Jeongin slid his other hand up, covering his face.

“Thanks.” He muttered into his palms, and Felix bit on his knuckle in an attempt to hide his smile. He couldn’t believe he was sitting next to this fairy like man, who had quickly stolen his heart with his fox-like eyes and teasing remarks.

“Do you have anywhere to be tomorrow?” He asked, suddenly very occupied with cleaning out the dirt under his nails. He completely missed the way Jeongin turned to him with a surprised expression.

“No?”

“How about we hang out tonight instead of after the party?” Felix let out a small breath, filled with anxiety, but the knot in his chest disappeared when he looked up and saw Jeongin’s smiling face, eyes shimmering crescent moons.

“I would love to.”

 

“Woah.” Was the only thing Felix could say when he stepped into Jeongin’s apartment, eyes wide as he took in the decor. It was small but cosy, small knick knacks everywhere he looked. He toed off his shoes, hanging his jacket next to the door before hurrying after Jeongin, who had gone into the kitchen.

“I’m gonna tell 2Jin we have company, wait right here.” Jeongin said, and Felix didn’t have time to ask who that was before Jeongin had disappeared behind the door, that most likely led to a bedroom. He instead took that time to inspect his surroundings, smiling when he saw a small fennec fox figure sitting on one shelf. He was just about to reach up and touch it when the door opened again, and Jeongin stepped in again, two men with black hair clad in pyjamas right behind him. He smiled at them, and when they smiled back he thought absentmindedly about how many pretty people he had met within just a few hours.

“Hi! I’m Felix!” He bowed slightly, and the trio stepped in properly, what he guessed was ‘2Jin’ bowing in return.

“I’m Woojin.” One of them said; he had a broad face, his strong features softened by the small smile on his lips. He shook Felix’s hand, and the latter nearly yelped when he realised how it dwarfed his own.

“I’m Hyunjin.” Hyunjin was taller than all of them, but the way his plump lips stretched into a smile made him look more dorky than intimidating. His hand also made Felix’s look tiny in comparison, and he grumbled inwardly.

“So you’re the guy who got our little Innie sneaking out of the house at two in the morning?” Woojin joked, and Jeongin punched him in the arm, screeching and hiding behind Felix when Woojin raised his fist in a threatening manner. Hyunjin and Felix laughed, the former grabbing Woojin’s hand and pulling it to his face, planting kisses on the bruised knuckles.

“We’ll go back to sleep now. It was nice to meet you Felix.” He turned his attention to Jeongin, who peaked out from behind Felix. “I’m taking hyung to bed. Don’t be too loud.” Jeongin looked like he was about say something, but then Hyunjin pushed Woojin back into their room and closed the door with a soft click.

“Ignore them.” Jeongin grumbled, walking up to the fridge and pulling out a half emptied bottle of cider. “Cider? So you can check the quality of my stuff.” He added with a cheeky tone. Felix couldn’t help but smile back.

“I would love some.” He sat down at the small dining table, watching Jeongin pull two glasses from a cupboard, placing one in front of Felix. He took a seat himself, filling both glasses two thirds. He picked it up, and Felix mimicked him, copying his ‘geonbae’ when they clinked their glasses together.

It was refreshing, sparkly with that little bite of alcohol hidden behind it. He kept taking small sips, chatting quietly with Jeongin to not disturb the two other men.They talked about their friends, work, home. Felix told him about how he was born in Australia, how he moved to Korea to find his roots and ancestry. He told him about Chan and Jisung, who had quickly taken him in when they met him. He told him about how they danced around each other when it was obvious to everyone else how they felt for each other. Jeongin listened intently, in turn telling him more about how he had moved from Busan to Seoul, how he had reunited with Woojin, who he had been close to in their youth. He told him about how he had felt more comfortable with himself, moving to the capital; comfortable enough to dye his hair red and pierce one ear.

Felix’s glass was quickly empty, and he gladly accepted a refill every time Jeongin offered. Soon they had drank the rest of the bottle, and they moved from the kitchen to the living room, sinking into the couch to continue their conversation.

“I really like your hair. It really looks like a cherry.” He said, the temptation to reach out and touch too strong for his inebriated brain to resist. Jeongin just laughed, leaning his head down so Felix had better access.

The hair was even softer than it looked, and he couldn’t help the smile that snuck up on his face.

“It reminds me of my mom. Her favorite beverage is cherry wine; she makes it every year for her birthday.” Felix pulled back, nodding at the younger’s words. “That’s where I picked up the tradition for myself.” Jeongin smiled, fingers playing with a small cat plushie that had been lying on the headrest of the couch.

“That’s… sweet.” Jeongin looked up at him, head tilted in thought. “I didn’t really bring any traditions with me from Australia, I guess? I wanted something new when I moved here.” He averted his gaze, two fingers coming to rest against his pulse point; a habit from when he used to struggle more with anxiety.

“What about your parents?” At Jeongin’s question he grimaced, and the younger was quick to apologize. “I shouldn’t have brought them up, I’m sorry.” Felix placed his hand on Jeongin’s knee to reassure him.

“It’s okay. They weren’t exactly glad I wanted to leave but they couldn’t stop me.” He laughed a little when he thought back to how they had looked at him, disappointment clear in their eyes, but still drove him to the airport, still cried when they said goodbye. “Guess I’m just gonna have to prove them wrong by living my life to the fullest then.” Jeongin smiled, Felix’s lips twitching up at the sight.

“How do you wanna live your life to the fullest then?” Jeongin leaned his head in his palm, and Felix’s face couldn’t help but break out into a full smile. He pulled one leg up, holding the knee to his chest, as if that could stop his heart from beating faster.

“I like meeting new people, going on adventures… You know, that kinda stuff.” Jeongin mimicked his position, looking into his eyes with an emotion Felix couldn’t quite read.

“So this is your ideal night then? Although it’s kinda a shitty adventure to sit on someone’s couch.” Jeongin said, and then sat up straight, a mischievous look overtaking his features. If he had looked like a fox before, now he was the spitting image of one. Felix could nearly imagine ears and a tail perking up as he stared at him. “We could go on a good adventure, if you want to. I have a moped.”

“Wait, really? Seriously?” He asked, trying to gauge the situation.

“Yeah!” He really hoped Jeongin wasn’t going to kill him, because that would be the worst way to go; getting killed by someone who had invited you in for drinks after answering your wrong number text about booze? Only idiots did that.

“Why not.”

 

And Felix was nothing if not an idiot.

“Holy shit!” He screeched, hanging onto Jeongin’s waist for dear life. Jeongin just laughed, taking another narrow turn.

This was the dumbest thing he had ever done; letting a drunk stranger drive him, without helmets, through the empty streets of Seoul.

He couldn’t be happier. He was wearing Jeongin’s Pikachu hat, the strings tied underneath his chin so it wouldn’t fly off. They weren’t wearing their jackets, and his sweater was flapping wildly

“Hold on!” Jeongin shouted as they went over a particularly rough spot. Felix just laughed loudly, head coming down on the younger’s shoulder as they drove.

“You’re fucking insane!” He screamed, and Jeongin cackled wildly, slowing to a stop at the edge of a park.

“Just a bit.” Jeongin quipped, eyes sparkling as he climbed off the moped. Felix followed suit, having to crouch down to not lose his balance. He couldn’t help the giggles that escaped, even when Jeongin pulled him up and they stumbled onto the grass.

“This is amazing.” Felix breathed out, slumping down on the ground and laying on his back. Jeongin laid down next to him, shivering in his t-shirt. “Hey, wanna borrow my sweater?” Felix asked, propping himself up on his elbow.

“Oh no, then you’ll be cold!” Jeongin pushed himself up on his elbow too, face trying to be reassuring that he was fine.

“But-” Felix cut himself off, an idea popping into his head. “We can share!” Jeongin lit up at the suggestion, and happily crawled into the sweater when Felix lifted it up. His body was slim and warm, when he curled up against Felix’s chest he giggled adorably. The neckline was really wide, so Jeongin could easily look out of it.

“You’re really comfy.” He muttered, and Felix’s heart swelled just a little bit.

They laid like that, looking up at the lit up buildings around them. They talked, but it was more mellow than earlier, more slow.

“My mom would kill me if she knew I was doing this.” Felix said, eyes following the shape of a plane across the sky.

“Well your mom sounds kinda bitchy to be perfectly honest.” Jeongin retorted, fingers tracing the inside of the sweater. “What else would she not like?” Felix set his lips in a thougthful pout at the question.

“Eh, I’ve done most of it already; get my hair dyed an unnatural colour, get a piercing, take up dancing again… I guess she wouldn’t appreciate if I got a boyfriend here.”

“Oh, you’re gay?” Jeongin asked, eyebrows thrown up in surprise.

“Eh, bisexual actually, but I prefer men.”

“Same.” They giggled together, and then fistbumped each other under the sweater.

“I had a boyfriend in high school and when my mom found out she wasn’t exactly happy about it? But that was the most of it. I know she would much rather I settle down with a girl but I don’t think I wanna get married.”

“I’ve never had a boyfriend. I did date someone nonbinary a few years ago.” Jeongin answered, wiggling around so his head poked out more from the sweater. “Other than that it’s been girls.”

“I dated a girl, once. She broke up with me ‘cause she thought I was bad at kissing.” Jeongin laughed, looking Felix in the eyes.

“That’s the most shallow reason for breaking up with someone I’ve ever heard. I bet you’re great at kissing. Your lips are really pouty too.” Felix giggled, one hand coming up to touch his lips.

“I guess. Jisung says my cheek kisses and stuff are great.” Jeongin laughed again, angling his face up to him.

“Prove it.” Felix leaned down, planting a soft peck against the younger’s dimple.

“That enough for you?” He smiled as he pulled back, and Jeongin got that mischievous look on his face again.

“Hm, not quite. Maybe if you kiss me on the mouth I’ll be able to tell?” Felix felt like rolling his eyes, but instead he just leaned and gently slotted his lips over Jeongin’s.

His lips were soft and firm, moving with confidence against his own. He tasted like pear cider, and it felt nearly intoxicating to kiss him. Felix smiled, one hand retracting into the sweater so he could cup Jeongin’s cheek more easily.

“Wow.” Was the only thing he could let out when they broke away from each other, and Jeongin smiled, gripping his chin to bring him back in for another.

They were interrupted by Felix’s phone ringing, and he grumbled as he brought it up to his ear.

“ _Felix where the hell are you?_ Jisung said you promised to come home today, not tomorrow.” He rolled his eyes at Chan’s voice through the speaker.

“I met up with a uh… Friend and we forgot the time.” He could hear the older sigh through the phone.

“Can you come home and sleep before the party tomorrow at least?” Felix’s eyes flitted down to Jeongin, who was looking up at him with a small smile.

“Only if you and Jisung confess to each other.”

“ _What?!_ ” He heard two voices, and laughed loudly when he realized they had put the phone on speaker.

“Look, I’m making it easy for you! I’ll be home within an hour, love you, bye!” He hung up the phone, and when he caught Jeongin’s gaze again they both burst out laughing.

“I could drive you home if you want. We’ll stop by my apartment first of course, so you can get your jacket and the cider.” Jeongin offered, which Felix happily accepted. They untangled themselves from each other and the sweater, standing up with hands intertwined to walk back to the moped.

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all, i made a nsfw twitter? i dont really know what im doing with it but its fun so far, i'm @/toothywoochan, and my curiouscat is in my profile, under the same name


End file.
